


Author's Notes!

by Sapphire_Arrow



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Arrow/pseuds/Sapphire_Arrow
Summary: I just don't like posting authors notes in chapters sO





	1. Taking some time off for the sake of ART

**Author's Note:**

> I just don't like posting authors notes in chapters sO

Mkay, so here's the dealio 

 

Some of y'all might know that I draw sometimes,

welp

I don't have an art style 

because I suck at drawing

and I use reference too much

mostly Bnha reference

 

Can you see where this is going?

 

I'm taking a break from the fandom for a while so that I can work on getting a style of my own.

I would continue writing while doing that, but I have 2 reasons for not...

doing the thing

for not writing

Sorry my brain is bad

 

aNYWAYS

 

 **1**. I have a wild imagination,

Basically, when I read fics, I picture the characters, like most people do.

BUT THE SAME GOES FOR ART

WHEN I DRAW

I PICTURE [Insert character I'm drawing here] IN THE BNHA STYLE

SO I END UP DRAWING THEM THAT WAY, 

that has nothing to do with the fic, bUT IT DOES

 

 **2**.  When I write I always end up wanting to draw

_If I write something I will get the urge to draw every scene_

_I've already figured out how I want Izuku to look in a fic I have yet to actually write_

_Aka I've drawn him_

 

Actually wait if I'm drawing a bnha character wouldn't it be better if they look like they're actually from bnha?

_uhhhh_

 

God, I'm a mess

ANYWAYS I WON'T BE WRITING FOR A WHILE

I'LL PROBABLY BE BACK BY FUCKIN UH

BEGINNING OF DECEMBER HOPEFULLY?

Okay I'm done now,

Everyone have a nice day/afternoon/evening/night!

<3


	2. ScrEEeEeeeEEE (I'LL BE BACK SOON I SWEAR)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MISS KEISHA?!  
> MISS KEISHA??!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHE LIVESSS

HEY Y'ALL

LONG TIME NO SEE I GUESS

(Unless you're in the discord, but anyways.)

 

So, 

Life has been shit recently, 

Both physically and mentally (and a combination of both, I guess?)

December, I had a seizure (Nothing major but enough to make my mom snATCH ALL MY TECHNOLOGY FROM ME FOR A WHOLE TWO-ISH WEEKS)

There was this one week where i just. Didn't. do anything

like at all

I went to school, came back home, completely ignored my homework until the next day, and the cycle repeats.

No motivation whatsoever

I now realize that those are symptoms of depression oops

anyways :')

It was my birthday on Jan 2nd and I spent the week mostly with my family, fun times uwu

 

I'm still sorta recovering from the 'No Motivation' thing (By that I mean I have like three-ish projects that are due on Monday yet here I am)

I feel fucking gross but I aim to please and y'all're currently my top motivators so like

Thanks.

 

Have a nice day/afternoon/evening/night! 

<3

 

**Author's Note:**

> Watch me just post a new chapter for something like,  
> tomorrow  
> I don't even know anymore  
> :')


End file.
